Secret Love Song
by Wisma Ryuzaki
Summary: Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang stalker dari lelaki terpopuler di sekolah. Mustahil bisa mendekatinya meski lewat perantara Naruto. Tapi kupikir tidak seperti itu saat sebuah insiden mengharuskanku meminta bantuannya / RnR / Prologe
1. Chapter 1

Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang stalker dari lelaki populer disekolah bernama Uchiha Sasuke, siapapun anak sekolah tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan dirinya. Meskipun dia tidak mengenalku, tapi hampir semua sosial media tentangnya aku punya, termasuk PIN BBM yang sangat privasi dan kudapat dari sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto dengan jaminan sebulan penuh aku harus mentraktirnya ramen di kedai samping kantin sekolah.

Kembali ke topik, kami sayangnya tidak dalam kelas yang sama. Ino dan Hinata secara kebetulan satu kelas dengan si kapten basket sekaligus kecenganku itu. Pindah kelas pun sudah tidak bisa, jadinya aku harus beralasan menunggu kedua sahabatku untuk pulang bersama, padahal kulakukan itu sekedar menunggunya keluar kelas juga.

Informasi banyak yang beredar, mulai dari Uzumaki Karin atau sepupu Naruto yang mengaku jika ia adalah kekasih dari bungsu Uchiha itu, padahal saat kutanyakan Naruto untuk kebenarannya ia justru terperanjat kaget dengan pertanyaanku kemudian menjelaskan apa yang ingin kudengar tentang kenyataannya.

Kerap kali jika ada seseorang yang bertanya aku sudah punya kekasih atau belum, aku dengan percaya diri menjawab sudah dan mengikutsertakan nama lelaki populer sekolah sebagai kekasih _khayalanku_.

Namun ...

Hidupku tidak akan lepas dari aturan dan rencana atau alasan dari maksud aturan tadi. Sejak usiaku masih balita Ayah dan Ibu sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak teman semasa SMA Ibu. Aku jelas menolak demi pilihan _konyolku_ , namun mereka tetap bersikeras selama aku belum kunjung memberi mereka bukti seorang lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pacarku.

Semoga saja, harapan valentine tahun ini, aku mau harapanku tentang bisa mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

Semoga saja ...

* * *

 **SECRET LOVE SONG**

 _ **~Karena Cinta Terdengar Indah untuk Kehidupan~**_

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

 _Story by author of Wisma Ryuzaki_

BAGIAN 1

"Prologe"

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo bertebaran, mainstream, dan selamat berjumpa lagi untuk semua SSavers ;) kurindukan kalian semua :)

.

.

.

* * *

" _Baka_ Dobe, siapa lagi yang kau terima sebagai kontak di BM ku?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, entah mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus pada latihan, yang jelas ketika latihan usai saat ia mengecek jumlah kontak dalam BBM sekedar memastikan, sudah tertambah satu kontak lain yang malas ia cari siapa gerangan kontak baru itu.

1024 permintaan pertemanan, dan dominan diantara mereka adalah para gadis. Sasuke benci itu, mereka juga sering memenuhi _umpan_ yang harusnya ia dapat dari anak kolega Ayahnya dan tak lain juga temannya sendiri. Pertemanan dalam ponselnya hanya berisikan 375 orang saja, namun kini bertambah satu orang (376) yang malas ia cari siapa orang beruntung itu.

Jika saja, Naruto bukan teman semasa kecil sekaligus anak dari Walikota terkemuka di Konoha, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan menjadikan badan lelaki itu sebagai bola basket untuknya latihan setiap waktu.

"Tenang saja Teme, yang jelas gadis yang kutambahkan dalam kontakmu bukan gadis sembarangan. Dia cantik, pintar, dan kelas tetangga. Jadi kau bisa mudah tahu yang mana orangnya." Balas Naruto yang acuh tak acuh karena ia juga sedang membalas pesan yang dikirim Hinata untuknya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menyambar tasnya setelah berpamitan untuk segera pulang lebih awal, disertai alasan ada perjamuan penting dan Ayahnya meminta Sasuke untuk turut ikut.

Cuaca sekarang kelihatannya sudah mulai mendung, sepertinya langit juga mendukung agar ia cepat sampai dirumah. Sasuke buru-buru menyalakan mesin motor balapnya dan segera pergi melenggang meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk pelan, hari ini bagian dirinya yang piket dalam ruangan UKS. Ya, dia merupakan anggota PMR yang sangat aktif dalam hal kesehatan tersebut. Hampir sering pasien yang harus ditanganinya dalam sehari, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seorang siswa dengan luka kecil dan terlihat disengaja.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Shizune-senpai, menurutmu aku harus menunggu apa lagi disini? Bukankah kau kos dekat sekolah? Tentu saja kau bisa leluasa pulang kapan saja, tapi aku? Kau bercanda jika menahanku seperti minggu lalu." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu disertai kekehan pelannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meminta ijin untuk segera pulang sekaligus berpamitan. "Hati-hati, entah mengapa saat ini firasatku tiba-tiba saja memburuk." Terangnya dan Sakura balas itu hanya dengan candaan saja.

Dalam hati Shizune, ia masih ingin menahan Sakura untuk tidak segera pulang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa tidak senang dan merasa kurang enak jika tahu dengan kenyataan yang bisa saja didapat adik kelasnya tersebut dan hal itu bukan yang diinginkan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa bertindak lebih, ia hanya melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

" _Kenapa senpai memandangku seperti tadi? Apa ada yang salah?"_ pertanyaan itu muncul dalam kepala dan pikiran otaknya. Sakura sendiri juga berjalan gamang seakan kakinya menjadi berat begitu saja.

Bus yang kesatu sudah ada dihadapan matanya namun malah ia sia-siakan. Sakura merasa dirinya akan terjebak dalam bahaya sampai bus kedua pun kembali ada dihadapannya dan kali ini Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Mungkin yang ini akan lebih baik dari bus kesatu dan firasatnya sendiri yang sebetulnya ia khawatirkan.

Ia naik kedalam bus nya, dan tidak banyak penumpang. Begitu juga dengan jenis kelamin mereka, kebanyakan orang dalam bus berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan mereka memandang Sakura _sumringah(?)_

Hanya menelan ludah yang bisa Sakura lakukan dalam bus itu sendirian. Hanya ada 2 orang gadis disana dan itu berikut dirinya sendiri.

Seorang lelaki bertato mendekat kearahnya dan kali ini ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang menghampirinya. Sakura buru-buru menggeser badannya saat lelaki itu setengah memaksa ingin duduk bersampingan dengannya. Seharusnya ia lebih memilih bus kesatu tadi meskipun terlihat penuh dan sesak dengan penumpang.

"Nona, sudah punya kekasih?"

DEG

Hatinya mencelos tiba-tiba dan keringat dingin yang tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sudah mengalir deras dari kedua pelipisnya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Kau terlihat sangat cantik, apa kekasihmu sudah pernah melakukan hal _lebih_?" tanyanya lagi, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Sakura paham kemana arah perbincangan ini yang sebetulnya sangat ambigu.

"Ya. Tentu saja kami sudah melakukan banyak hal." Dustanya, bukankah kebanyakan dari para penjahat menginginkan gadis perawan dan pemalu? Jadi, Sakura tidak peduli dengan aksi keras dan bohongnya, juga ia rela menjatuhkan harga diri, untuk sekedar mempertahankan mahkotanya dengan kenyataan pahit yang bisa saja terjadi.

Lelaki disamping tubuhnya mendengus geli. "Kalau begitu. Pak sopir hentikan mobilnya, sekarang!" dan bus pun dihentikan begitu saja sampai badan Sakura nyaris oleng kedepan.

Ditatapnya lelaki menyeramkan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Tuan jangan macam-macam padaku, kekasihku adalah orang berpengaruh di kota ini dan dia bisa saja melakukan apapun jika aku memintanya untuk itu. Kusarankan, jangan halangi aku untuk cepat pulang." Ujar Sakura menegaskan. Ia kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang masih terlihat kuat, meski sebenarnya dada yang berdetak dua kali kecepatannya tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

"Begitukah?" kepala Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kutantang kekasihmu datang ke tempat ini? Gadis yang tadi bersamamu juga sudah turun dan penumpang _asli_ juga sudah tidak ada disini, Pak Sopir akan menuruti apa yang kuucapkan." Ujarnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat dan Sakura tiba-tiba merasa muak dalam hatinya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya cepat meskipun hatinya benar-benar bingung mencari bantuan siapa lagi.

' _Dobe bodoh.'_ Sasuke menuliskan status itu baru saja.

Bagaikan jalan keluar didepan mata, Sakura segera menekan kontak lelaki itu dan menekan pula PING! 3 kali berturut-turut, sampai lelaki itu membuka isi pesannya.

 _Shit!_

Ia kebingungan sekarang, namun ia harus buktikan jika saat ini ia tidak sedang berbohong.

Yang penting Sasuke datang 'kan? Baiklah, Sakura merasa tidak harus terlalu khawatir.

' _Aku diculik, sayang kumohon cepat datang kemari, atau jika tidak, aku akan dalam bahaya.'_ Itulah pesan yang Sakura tuliskan dan ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah. Rasa gugup dan takut Sasuke mengabaikan pesannya, datang dan memenuhi isi otaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dia akan segera sampai." Sahutnya dengan raut wajah meyakinkan.

Lelaki bertato yang masih setia diam disampingnya mengangguk dengan ucapan Sakura dan ia juga merasa sedikit ragu dengan raut meyakinkan gadis itu.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap Author**

Hello, ada yang kangen? :D

Meskipun laptop author belum sembuh juga, tapi syukurlah, author sudah membeli keyboard eksternal demi kalian pemirsah :p

Jangan lupa reviewnya okay :*

See u next chap -


	2. Chapter 2

Sesekali suara tawa dan candaan ringan terdengar direstoran bintang 5 bagian di lantai dua, khusus tempat sewaan untuk pertemuan kolega penting perusahaan dan petinggi Konoha.

Sasuke menyesali dirinya datang, kali ini lebih bosan dari biasanya. Dan ia akan nobatkan siapapun yang mengganggu acaranya saat ini, adalah orang yang beruntung karena ia akan membalas perbuatannya.

Ponselnya bergetar seketika, membuatnya menahan senang dan segera meminta ijin untuk membaca siapa gerangan yang mengirim pesan didalamnya. Matanya membulat sejenak, kemudian normal kembali tatkala menemukan nama seseorang yang tak dikenalnya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat di aplikasi BBM.

Ia buka tanpa bicara apapun lagi, dan mengernyitkan dahinya membaca isi pesan yang begitu asing dan —gila?

Jika ia pergi dari tempat ini, kemungkinan 5% Ayah dan Ibunya memberinya ijin, jika 95% lagi kehendak Tuhan yang bisa mengubah pola pikir kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke menelan ludah, ia kembali terlibat dalam perbincangan meskipun pikirannya terbang kemana-mana berpencar mencari jalan keluar yang tepat.

"Ada kecelakaan siswa sekolah, sepertinya saya harus segera pergi untuk melihat keadaannya. Maaf Ayah, Ibu, Bibi, Paman. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." Sahut Sasuke angkat bicara, ia bahkan tak ragu menunjukan pesan dari Sakura —meskipun ia risih dengan kenyataan gadis itu yang memanggilnya _sayang_?

Dengan stelan kemeja yang dibalut jas, Sasuke segera meminta ijin dan segera pamit tanpa mengulur waktu. Bagus, ia memang berhasil pergi. Tapi ada rencana lain yang lebih rumit dari itu. Begini, jika gadis bernama Sakura itu sedang membodohinya, Sasuke akan memberikan sumpah jika gadis itu akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi. Tapi jika gadis itu memang membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang, Sasuke akan menganggap ini semua sebagai balas budi.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengetikan beberapa huruf yang tersambung menjadi sebuah kalimat.

' _Dimana?'_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Secret Love Song**

 _ **~Karena Cinta Terdengar Indah untuk Kehidupan~**_

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

 _Story by author of Wisma Ryuzaki_

BAGIAN 2

"Kebetulan"

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo bertebaran, mainstream, dan kesalahan yang lainnya lagi :)

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia melihat jam yang terletak dalam mobilnya, AC sudah ia nyalakan dalam posisi teratas namun keringat tetap saja membanjiri pelipisnya. Bukan apa-apa, dia tidak tahu orang yang akan ditolongnya benar-benar gila atau justru benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana dirinya yang mencari jalan keluar kedua, ketika macet yang tak ada habisnya membuat ia terpaksa terkurung dalam mobil nyaris hampir 10 menit dari pesan yang diterimanya.

Gadis itu sudah menjawab, ia mengatakan disamping jalan halte dekat Cafe Konoha. Memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi jika penghambatnya adalah macet? Ia bisa apa —selain menunggu.

Diketiknya beberapa huruf yang menjadi sebuah kalimat pada seseorang yang ditujunya. _Akasuna Sasori_ —teman dari kakaknya, dan ia tak peduli jika ia mengandalkan seseorang yang bahkan lebih tua darinya.

' _Kau harus datang ketempat Cafe Konoha, lihat dipinggir jalan dan temukan hal ganjil disana!'_ itulah pesan singkat yang Sasuke kirimkan tanpa pikir panjang. Baginya keselamatan nomor satu, dan kali ini ia sedang tidak bisa didesak untuk pergi kemanapun selain —bersabar.

Itachi sudah sibuk bekerja dan Sasori yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya dan juga berbeda satu tahun dengan Itachi, ia sering membantu jika Sasuke memang memintanya.

Perlahan ia pijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan dan satunya lagi yang memegang stir —jaga-jaga jika macet sudah bisa diatasi.

Mungkin, didepannya sedang terjadi kecelakaan atau para karyawan kantor yang sudah pulang seperti biasa. Tapi sungguh, ini lebih membosankan dibanding saat ia mendengar ocehan formal kedua orang tuanya bersama dengan _teman_ mereka.

.

.

.

" _Apa dia tidak akan datang?"_ Sakura gugup dalam hatinya, pasalnya lelaki bertato yang tepat berada disampingnya sudah menyalakan rokok dan sesekali mencuri pandang padanya yang Sakura balas dengan pelototan —hal yang bisa ia lakukan seadanya.

Tiba-tiba bus mulai terasa ada penumpangnya, Sakura buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya dan ternyata yang ia dapati disana ...

"Sasori? Kau? Kenapa bisa kau disini?" ia memekik kaget, tunangan belum resminya sudah berdiri disamping lelaki bertato. Sasori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal tidak banyak bicara dan lekas memberikan sebuah tinjuan telak hingga lelaki itu tersungkur tanpa persiapan.

Ia tarik lengan Sakura menjauh dari area bus, begitu juga setelah sempat ia melirik supir yang menganggukan kepalanya disertai senyuman tipis yang setuju dengan apa yang jadi aksi Sasori barusan.

Akasuna Sasori, adalah nama lengkapnya dan kali ini sedang terburu-buru menaiki mobil setelah memastikan Sakura aman disamping jok mobilnya. Mereka melenggang membelah jalanan yang tidak terkena macet.

Hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang merugikanmu?" tanyanya hati-hati dengan raut wajah khawatir yang kentara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hampir saja." Jawabnya nyaris bergumam. _"Kenapa bukan Sasuke yang menolongku? Kenapa justru lelaki yang kuhindari datang diwaktu yang kubutuhkan!"_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura tidak mau menatap Sasori, ia tidak ingin tatapan kecewanya dapat dilihat oleh lelaki yang selama ini selalu baik terhadapnya meskipun ia berusaha mencoba tetap menghindar.

Sasori menarik nafasnya, "Selalu seperti ini." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu merasa canggung saat kita hanya berdua bukan? Kenapa tidak kau cerita saja Sakura? Aku akan mendengarkanmu sampai selesai." Jelasnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Sakura membuang muka lagi, dugaannya benar, pasti Sasori belum puas jika ia menceritakan sebelumnya ia sudah lebih dulu meminta bantuan pada lelaki selain dirinya. Dan akhirnya Sakura kembali larut dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

Sasori juga, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu _gadisnya_ jika ia dimintai datang oleh Sasuke untuk membantunya? Dan Sasori yakin 99% jika mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Sangat yakin, sepertinya. Jadi ia tidak heran saat Sasuke meminta bantuannya dengan teka-teki seperti tadi.

"Kau ingin segera pulang, atau makan dulu?" tanya Sasori dan kali ini tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Kepala merah muda gadis disampingnya tetap diam, mulutnya pun demikian. Ia tidak berbicara apapun sampai jentikan jari yang berbunyi dari Ibu jempol serta jari tengah lelaki disampingnya menyadarkan Sakura kembali. "A-apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar." Jawabnya salah tingkah.

Sasori menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kau ingin kita segera makan? Atau langsung pulang?" tanyanya dengan sedikit memberikan jeda.

"Segera pulang." Jawab Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Ia ingin memeluk bantal, menggigitnya, dan menumpahkan semua kekecewaan yang ia dapat hari ini. Ia terlalu bingung untuk berlaku apa sekarang, terlebih didepan Sasori —tunangannya sendiri.

Ini hanya pertunangan konyol yang bisa berakhir kapan saja, bahkan Mebuki bilang ia tunggu Sakura membawa pacarnya selain Sasori baru gadisnya dapat menghentikan _calon_ perjodohan. Tapi sejauh itu, diantara Sakura maupun Sasori tidak ada yang mau menyakiti hati satu sama lain.

Pernah sekali Sakura membawa lelaki lain kedalam rumah, padahal dalam rangka kerja berkelompok, tapi cukup membuat Sasori marah dengannya dan keluarga mereka nyaris retak dari hubungan harmonis yang sudah terjalin sejak lama.

"Sasori, sebelum ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Sakura basa-basi, hatinya sudah cukup tenang dari pikiran negatif tentang si Uchiha bungsu, digantinya dengan pikiran positif dan kemungkinan nyata yang bisa saja terjadi mendadak.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, ia berpikir Sakura sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya sendiri sekarang. "Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku sedang bermain bersama Itachi, dirumahnya. Tapi firasatku tiba-tiba berkata kau dalam bahaya, jadinya aku segera berpamitan dan mencoba untuk menemukanmu dimana saja." Jelasnya _berdusta_ , Sakura percaya saja karena ia tidak tahu fakta dibaliknya.

"Itachi ... mantan kakak kelasmu?" tanya Sakura menyelidiki dan mendapat anggukan kepala Sasori. "Bukankah kau sering mengatakan ia sibuk bekerja?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

"Dan tadi kami baru saja bertemu karena jam kantornya yang lebih dipercepat." Jawab Sasori cukup tenang.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dengan mulut yang dibentuk 'O'. Ia sudah sering mendengar banyak hal soal teman tunangannya, hampir semua Sasori ceritakan dan terkadang ia juga bosan —meskipun seperti saat ini, mau tidak mau Sakura sudah ingat karakter teman Sasori satu-satu.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura, Sasori menatap Sakura dalam, sedikit harapan agar gadis itu mengerti dengan arti tatapannya. Tapi justru Sakura tidak sesuai apa yang ia mau, ia malah melenggang keluar dari dalam mobil Sasori —tanpa berpamitan pada lelaki itu _sama sekali_.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Pulang dari mana saja? Ayah dan Ibu bahkan sudah sampai dirumah."

Sasuke mendengus, ia tahu Itachi sampai lebih dulu dirumahnya meskipun ia tetap terlambat untuk mengikuti perjamuan. Langkah Sasuke terhenti secara tiba-tiba dan ia menatap kearah kakaknya secara seksama.

"Kau bersama Sasori disini, siang tadi?"

Kepala Itachi mengangguk tanpa ia harus menjawab.

"Apa lelaki itu pergi setelah aku meminta bantuan padanya kakak?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan dibalas anggukan kedua kali dari kepala Itachi.

"Tentu. Dia bahkan terburu-buru." Tambahnya dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak harus turun tangan secara langsung, jadi biarkan berjalan secara lambat sampai ia tahu sendiri siapa gadis dengan nama Sakura dalam kontak BBM nya. Tidak pakai gambar profil dan dia sangat berani mengirim Sasuke hal seperti tadi.

Sasuke merogoh ponsel dalam saku jas yang kini sudah ia sampirkan jasnya. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang menghubungi. Terkecuali banyak e-mail masuk dari gadis yang tak dikenal.

Ini semua gara-gara guru TIK nya, Iruka. Yang menugaskan pada anak-anak untuk saling berkomunikasi lewat e-mail. Jadilah sekarang, Sasuke ikut memasang nya juga. Bukan karena ada alasan apapun, ia hanya takut jika sewaktu-waktu Iruka mengirimkan e-mail penting untuk tugas kelasnya, Sasuke justru tidak bisa menerima karena ia tidak menginstal akun e-mail tersebut dalam ponselnya.

Ah ... pemain basket juga sekarang sering memakai e-mail untuk berhubungan satu sama lain, padahal grup di social media sudah banyak dibentuk tapi — itulah mereka, yang sering melakukan hal gila dan terlalu menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan guru.

"Naruto, jadi, kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku siapa kontak baru di BBM-ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan. Tapi —tunggu! Karena baru kali ini Sasuke memanggil sahabat maniak ramen itu dengan nama aslinya, biasanya Sasuke langganan memanggil Dobe atau dengan tambahan _baka_ yang artinya bodoh.

' _Maksudmu? Jadi kau sudah tahu yang mana gadis cantik yang kumaksud Teme?!'_ teriak Naruto disebrang sana.

Dan Sasuke setengah yakin, sahabat kuningnya ini sedang bekspresi sampai membuat kekasihnya bingung —jika Hyuuga Hinata sedang bersamanya. "Kau pikir apa yang tidak bisa kubuat untuk diriku sendiri _baka_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tenang dibandingb saat pertama ia tahu Naruto mengangkat sambungannya.

' _Semudah itu? Tunjukan yang mana Haruno Sakura, baru aku percaya kau sudah tahu yang mana orangnya!'_ tuding Naruto, dan ia yakin Sasuke hanya membual saja, memancingnya agar Naruto melakukan pelanggaran dari perjanjiannya dengan Sakura sehingga ia kehilangan porsi makan ramennya dari sisa bulan ini.

Tapi juga Naruto memang orang yang setia kawan, apalagi dibanding jika itu pada seorang perempuan / siswi. "Kututup sambunganya, dan jangan lupa besok kau beritahu aku siapa gadis menyebalkan ini." Sahut Sasuke.

' _Hei_ —

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja secara sepihak. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan segera bergegas keatas, sebelum Ayah maupun Ibunya ada yang memanggil dan menyuruh untuk segera ada saat makan malam keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Ibu ..."

"Iya Sakura?"

"Bu ..."

"Hm?"

"I —

"Kau ingin bicara apa sih? Tinggal bilang saja ya Tuhan!" pekik Mebuki sebal, ia sedang mengiris tomat dan takut tangannya ikut teriris gara-gara Sakura yang terus bersenandung memanggil namanya. "Kau memanggil Ibu seakan-akan kita sudah berbeda alam!" terang Mebuki yang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Sakura menatap kosong, banyak sekali yang ingin ia jelaskan jika saja tenggorokannya tidak terasa kering seperti ini. Ia bingung —bingung harus curhat dari mana. Banyak sekali yang ia ingin tumpahkan curhatannya selain pada Ino. Banyak teman sekolahnya juga yang bilang jika Ibu adalah tempat curhat yang paling aman.

"Aku ingin menjauhi Sasori." Gumam Sakura tiba-tiba, ia masih menatap kosong dengan jari yang menggambar-gambar meja _tanpa jejak_.

Sontak keterkejutan Mebuki membuat Ibu Haruno itu terperanjat dan melepaskan pisau yang tengah ia pegang. "Kau bicara apa barusan? Jangan bercanda! Kau masih ingat bagaimana peristiwa pertengrakan kami yang kalian perbuat terlebih tanpa sepengetahuan Ibu?" tanya Mebuki nyaris berapi-api.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang tak lagi kosong. Memang, Ibu tempat curhat yang baik —tapi mungkin takdir tidak berkata seperti itu padanya. Bagi Sakura, Mebuki justru melibatkannya dalam kebingungan tiada tara.

"Kembalilah kekamar jika kau tidak mau menunggu Ibu selesai masak. Jika kau ingin disini, jangan bicara macam-macam apalagi sampai terdengar ketelinga Ayahmu!" jelas Mebuki dan Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan lemas. Selalu seperti ini pada akhirnya.

Ia memilih tetap diam, bertahan. Karena yang ia tahu orang yang selalu bertahan adalah orang yang beriman. Karena ia percaya pada Tuhan maka Sakura mencoba untuk tidak lagi melawan. Ia lebih memilih diam, menautkan kedua jari tangannya masing-masing.

...

"Aku menyukaimu Uchiha Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu! Aku suka fisikmu, kecerdasanmu, keahlianmu dalam memainkan bola, aku suka seeemuaanya! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sesulit ini mendapatkanmu? Apa karena barang langka adalah barang berharga?" Sakura terus berceloteh pada boneka panda yang dibelikan Ayahnya sewaktu pulang dari acara bisnis diluar kota.

Ia tusuk-tusuk kedua mata bonekanya tanpa berniat merusak, hanya main-main sekaligus melampiaskan kegalauan hatinya sekarang.

"Aku bingung ... sebenarnya kau ingin gadis bertipe bagaimana sih? Berkacamata? Buah dada besar? Pinggul bergoyang? Rambut panjang terurai? Dan apalagi —bukankah itu semua tidak masuk kategoriku?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih parau.

Tapi ... "Aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu. Ibu selalu bilang, dapatkan sesuatu yang kumau sampai usahaku maksimal dan keinginanku terwujud." Ucap Sakura optimis. Ia simpan boneka panda disamping badannya kemudian ikut menidurkan diri dan mencoba segera terlelap kealam mimpi. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak bisa kudapatkan. Setidaknya, mayatmu pun sudah lebih dari cukup." Seringai Sakura, dan ia terlelap kealam mimpinya.

Ia bukan psikopat, Sakura mengatakan itu untuk menunjukan bahwa ia memang menaruh perasaan mendalam pada lelaki bernama Sasuke. Sialannya, lelaki itu terlalu dingin berkebalikan dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu peka dan sadar keadaan hingga ia tidak terlambat menyatakan cinta sejatinya pada seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga.

Sama-sama kalangan atas, sama-sama tampan dan cantik, banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka reinkarnasi dari raja-ratu kuno dan hidup kembali untuk dipersatukan layaknya cerita Romeo dan Juliette yang berakhir tragis —tapi sejauh ini belum ada kelanjutan tentang reinkarnasi mereka berdua.

Sakura terbang kealam mimpinya tanpa menyadari ada satu notifikasi masuk didalam ponselnya dari seseorang yang ia kagumi selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan melalui BBM, berbicara iseng — seperti :

' _Kau sudah tidur? Siapkan dirimu, besok kau akan jadi buronan.'_

Dan jika Sakura tahu, bisa saja akan ada 2 kemungkinan. Gadis itu menganggap serius dan kaget, atau justru tertawa karena ini berarti Sasuke memerhatikan serta memikirkannya dari jauh seperti ia yang memikirkan _akan membunuhnya_ sebelum terbang kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, minggu besok kau harus mulai pergi ke _gym_ mulai berlatih dan jangan sampai fisikmu melemah hanya karena kau kurang latihan!" sahut Itachi yang Sasuke balas dengan gumaman pelan. "Kau ingin menjadi tentara bukan? Dan tentara tidak ada yang bermental lembek sepertimu." Itachi berbicara cukup sadis.

"Hn. Aku tidak lemah, tidak lembek, dan aku kuat. Kau saja yang terlalu buta dan tidak mau lihat bagaimana yang asli." Jawab Sasuke tak kalah sadis. "Aku akan tunjukan, bahwa aku lebih pantas membanggakan Ayah dan Ibu dengan menolak keinginan mereka. Bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar?" tanya Sasuke balik dan Itachi tidak kuat untuk menoyor kepala Sasuke kemudian pada jidat lelaki itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. "Ada sejuta cara jika kau ingin balas dendam. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sahut Itachi tertawa pelan dan Sasuke yang mendengus pelan.

"Itachi ..."

"Hn."

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang, apa kau akan berusaha mengejarnya seperti _stalker_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi terperanjat kaget, ia memandang bingung adiknya mencari kebohongan melalui mata Sasuke namun nihil. Sepertinya Sasuke berkata apa adanya. "Kau ingin aku bohong atau jujur?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Jujur."

Ia mulai mendeham pelan sebelum menjelaskan berbagai pengalamannya pada Sasuke. "Begini, sejujur-jujurnya, aku belum pernah mengejar cinta seorang perempuan. Dan kita dikodratkan untuk dikejar. Tapi sejauh itu, aku bisa memilih siapa yang lebih pantas bersinggah dihatiku dan saat itu tiba kau tidak mau kehilangannya." Jelas Itachi cukup panjang.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Meskipun awalnya ia menyebalkan?"

Itachi mengangguk walau ragu. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya klise untuk dijelaskan. Setelah aku mendapat teroran tiba-tiba saat perjamuan hari ini, aku merasa penasaran siapa gadis yang dengan berani mengirim pesan seolah-olah aku adalah kekasihnya. Dan kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana keterkejutanku." Jelas Sasuke dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Tawa seorang Uchiha, tawa _jaim_ yang dijaga jangan sampai menjatuhkan wibawa.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Setelah kau penasaran dan kau temukan jawabannya, jika gadis itu benar cantik. Langkah apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanyanya menatap Sasuke cukup intens.

Sasuke sendiri diam cukup lama dan mengendikan bahunya dengan wajah yang datar. "Pacari saja, siapa tahu dia pas seperti yang kau katakan."

Itachi kagum, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengutip apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Dan kali ini ia mengulum senyum, karena akhirnya Sasuke sudah pada waktunya ia mulai dewasa. Semoga saja, ia lebih bisa memilah apa yang seharusnya ia dapat dan apa yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , t-tapi kau bisa menenangkan dirimu dulu 'kan? Ini tidak sepertimu." Ujar Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Sekarang Naruto berada dikediaman Hyuuga, ia bahkan rela meminta inapan sekedar untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti disekolah.

Konyol memang, tapi baginya ini penting! Menyangkut ramen-ramen yang selama ini membayangi dan memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"A-aku bisa memberikanmu s-satu dus ramen jika kau ingin, tapi kau jangan seperti ini Naruto- _kun_!" ujar Hinata lagi, ia menahan lengan kekasihnya yang teru mundar-mandir bak setrika yang sudah siap pakai.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Jika untukmu aku merasa malu, seorang lelaki yang wajib menanggung keinginan gadisnya. Dan karena Sakura- _chan_ bukan gadisku, juga kami punya janji yang harus kami tepati masing-masing. Maka dari itu Hinata- _chan_ aku takut kehilangan ramen dan juga —persahabatan kami." Terang Naruto dan ia mulai mendudukan pantatnya sesuai apa yang Hinata inginkan.

Mereka berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dan Hyuuga Hiashi —ayah Hinata, pun merasa baik-baik saja meninggalkan puterinya berduaan bersama Naruto dikamar anak gadisnya. Naruto tahu harga diri dan tinggi akan pendidikan, jadi ia sudah percayakan Hinata sepenuhnya pada tangan Naruto —anak dari walikota terkemuka di Konoha.

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap Author**

Hai! Gimana ada yang seneng ga sama updatenya? Hehe jangan geer ya 'kan? -,- tahu kok aku ga geer, gini-gini juga aku nyempetin update buat kalian :') Makasih yang sudah tap Fav/Fol this fict :*

Mau dibales dulu ya reviewnya? Siapa tahu anda beruntung wkwkwk. Btw setelah nunggu 1 Minggu baru keluar daftar siapa aja yang reviewnya hadeuhhhh :3

 _CEKBIOAURORAN_ : Haha berarti ada unsur humornya? :)

 _Sky ya_ : Ini sudah ya ;)

 _Akasuna Cherry_ : Maaf, peran kakakmu jadi tanggung gini wkwkwk

 _Hater_ : Lah elu, coba log-in terus buat cerita apa aja, kasih tahu gue di DM berani kagak? :3

 _Mantika Mochi_ : Hehehe iyaaa senpai :)

 _Ayuniejung_ : Ga usah baper mba :3 cerita ini sudah dirancang author sebaik mungkin *ceilah* hahaha

 _Nurulita as Lita_ -san : Haha iya iya gimana kamu aja wkwkwk

 _Via Dolorosa_ : Makasih banget, aku gamau kasih balasan panjang sama haters soalnya udah ada kamu hmmzzz :* wkwkwk btw aku bener-bener bilang makasih banyak looo ya ;)

 _Khoerun904_ : Kasian gueee pernah kena maki berapa kali hahaha :D *malah curhat*

 _echNM_ : Hahaha dunia fantasimu sangat luas _I like it_ :3

 _nurvieee96_ : Makasihhh ;)

 _Rizuki Yoshida_ : Sudah!

 _ice_ : wahhh meskipun gini tapi tenang aja :) lagian ini baru awalan tunggu tanggal updatenya ya *meskipun ga dijadwal* wkwkwk

 _PIYORIN_ : Plis gue ga ngerti hahaha

 _Tia TakoyakiUchiha_ : Sudah

 _Kucing genduttidur_ : Sudah dek :3

 _Desypramitha26_ : Kurang panjang 'kan prologe hmmzzz :)

 _sqchn_ : Haiii iya sip ini udah next chap :)

 _Miinami_ : Aaaaa makasih makasih, iya salam juga :)

 _Elzamarquez_ : Hello iya salam kenal juga, makasih udah bilang cerita ini keren :)

Btw bocoran ya, aku buat cerita apapun yang pertama publish itu di FFN loh, baru di wattpad. Jadi kalian FFN lovers bisa tahu spoiler nya lebih dulu seandainya nemu tema sama cerita yang ga ada bedanya di wattpad wkwkwk :D

Sampai bertemu di chapte selanjutnya!


End file.
